The Ex Files
by CHAYLORISAWESOME312
Summary: I don't like the idea of you f***ing me and thinking of your ex!"she said..."You gotta make things so complicated don't you!" he yelled. "The hell i do!" she said. "Oh turn off" she teased "Well baby let me turn you on" he said, ONESHOT Better inside.


**Enjoy. (My keyboard was acting dumb so some parts have bad punctuation) **

"I can't believe I let you talk me into coming here, you know good and well I don't want to see his ass!!" The brown skinned girl protested to her vanilla skin toned friend.

"Oh Tay you know you and him both made a mistake and you know you still love him, same for him" Gabriella said with her arm linked with Taylor's dragging her to the front porch of Chad's house.

Gabriella rang the doorbell and started humming the tune of the song "Chopped & Screwed" By T-pain blasting in the Large mansion.

"Gabby please don't make me do this I don't want to see his face!" Taylor said trying to run back to the car but Gabi grabbed her by her wrist.

"No! Taylor listen to me it's all in your head. Your going to thank me after tonight" Gabriella said.

"Oh so I'm going to thank you for-" Taylor started but was cut off by a tall figure opening the door.

"Yo!! The girls are here" Zeke Baylor said with a wine cooler in his hand and giving each girl a warm hug.

"Hey Zeke" Both girls said Gabriella being louder than Taylor since she was nervous of see "his" face.

"Shar is in the kitchen" Zeke yelled at the girls as they walked through the door.

Taylor jumped as she felt hands on her shoulders.

"Woah Taylor Chill out I'm not going to hurt ya" Jason Cross said laughing.

"Oh gosh Jason! Don't scare me like that" Taylor said narrowing her eyes at him clearing seeing that he was a little tipsy.

"Tay come on I'm thirsty" Gabriella said already in the lead on her way to the kitchen.

"Gabi!!" A blonde Sharpay Evans said sloshing in her pink glittery ballet flats to her best friend.

"Hey girl" Gabi said smiling.

"Wheres Tay?" Sharpay asked sipping her punch.

"Right here" Taylor said appearing in the doorway of the kitchen in a voice of a 3 year old.

"Aww my poor dear!" Sharpay said running to Taylor hugging her other best friend in concern of her recent break up with her boyfriend.

"I'm fine really" Taylor said putting a small smile on her face.

"Liiiaarrrr" Gabriella said over Sharpay's shoulder in a creepy voice she saw in a scary movie a week ago with Taylor.

"Boo you whore!" Taylor said playfully narrowing her eyes at Gabi.

Gabriella threw her head back laughing.

"Hey wheres Kelsi?" Gabriella asked.

"She's upstairs taking a nap she had a full day of hard work at the studio for that upcoming new singer Jayln Walker. Sharpay said.

"Oh she's writing music for him isn't she?" Taylor asked.

"Yepp Yepp" Sharpay said in a peppy tone.

Taylor leaned against the kitchen counter and laughed. She loved how her friends made her feel comfortable and make her forget about bad things.

"So you guys wanna go hop in the Jacuzzi outside?" Gabi asked popping her bikini top strap under her clothes,

"You know it" Sharpay said happily.

"I don't even have my bathing suit" Taylor said in relief.

"Nah uh I have in my beach bag in the living room" Gabriella said with a smirk.

"Grr come on guys I'm not in the mood to swim." Taylor said with a huff.

"Ok first, were not swimming, were going to the Jacuzzi, second you need to get your mind off of you know who." Gabriella said.

"Fine…." Taylor said leaving the kitchen and waking into the living room grabbing her bathing suit Gabi brought for her out of the beach bag.

"Idiot" Taylor said looking at the sight of Jason layed out asleep on the couch with a wine cooler bottle still in his hand.

"I love you too Taylor" Jason said with his eyes still closed.

Taylor laughed to herself and jogged upstairs.

"So how are you going to get them back together?" Sharpay asked.

"I have my ways…" Gabriella said.

"Well let me in on it" Sharpay asked.

"Well I did bring that bathing suit Taylor thinks is to revealing just to catch his 'll for sure catch his attention. Gabi said.

"You don't him to want her back for sex Gabi!" Shar said.

"Chill girl I got this…." Gabi said.

"You better" Sharpay said poking her tongue out at Gabi.

"UH!!! Why did she pick this bathing suit? She knows I hate this one!" Taylor said looking at her self in the mirror.

Taylor wore a lavender bikini that showed her lovely curves and the top made her boobs sit upright in a perfect shape enhancing her curvy look. To make herself look cute in her way she let her brown hair fall around her shoulder put a purple clip-in flower in her hair.

"There I guess that'll do" Taylor said with a sigh. She put on her mini beach dress and headed down stairs.

Taylor walked downstairs and everything looked the same. Jason asleep. Zeke outside in the back yard playing some hoops.

She walked outside in the back yard and saw this girls laughing in the Jacuzzi.

"Hey girl looking good" Gabi said looking at Taylor.

"Nice Tay!" Zeke yelled from across the yard.

"Excuse me?!" Sharpay asked looking at her boyfriend.

"I mean uh…I love you Sharpay!" Zeke said doing a lay up.

"Oh Tay before you get in the kitchen and get some wince coolers" Gabi said.

"Uhh sure" Taylor walked in the house in just her bathing suit. Jason layed on the couch feeling himself getting hard as he look through his slightly closed eyes at Taylor walking in the kitchen with a nice fitting bikini.

Taylor sighed as she closed the fridge holding three strawberry wine coolers.

"Yo where everybody at?" Said some deep voices coming through the front door.

Taylor sighed. Oh no he's here. She bolded up and walked into the living room. Seeing Chad, Troy and Ryan standing there with some beers and bags of chips in their hands.

Taylor heard a couple of "Damns" from the guys as they acknowledged her presence.

"Uhh I'll be the first to say it hey Tay" Chad said hugging the little girl who was like a for sure little sister to him.

"Hey Chaddie" Taylor said calling him by the nickname she gave him.

"Hey Ry" Taylor said.

Ryan just smiled and nodded.

And yet there was Troy. The last one to say hello to. The one whom broke her heart. She felt it irresistible to look him in those electric blue eyes and his messy brown hair that fell over his eyes slightly. He had on a black tank top with some Hollister jeans and black vans with his diamond stud in his ear.

"Hey Tay" Troy said with a questioning smile.

"It's Taylor." Taylor said harshly snapping her head around and walking into the backyard.

Hours went by and the girls chatted and giggled in the Jacuzzi along with the guys. The Jacuzzi was just that big.

Troy stared at Taylor the whole time as she sat across from him in the hot bubbling Jacuzzi.

"Chad….can you tell your friend to get his cheating eyes off of me" Taylor said to Chad not looking at Troy at all.

"Taylor why are you acting like this I told you nothing happened." Troy said looking at Taylor. He felt his heartbeat speed up as she threw her brown eyes on him .

"Troy save your damn lies. Don't fucking talk to me" Taylor said cruelly.

Troy opened his mouth to speak but closed it and bit his lower lip and looked away from her.

"Baby I'm worried about them" Gabi whispered into Chad's ear leaning on his shoulder.

"I know me too. They'll get through this though. I know it. Troy doesn't give up when he wants something" Chad said. Gabi just nodded.

"Let's play spend the bottle guys!" Kelsi said happily.

Everyone nodded. They took one of the empty beer bottles and put it on the mini table that was in the middle of the Jacuzzi. Kelsi spun first. It landed on Ryan.

"Alright I called dare for Ryan and Kels…..lets see some tongue action!" Gabriella said with the gang following her with some "Woo's!" and "Oh yeah's".

Kelsi squirmed to Ryan's side of the Jacuzzi straddled him and crashed her lips onto his. Ryan wrapped his arms around her lower back and squeezed her butt a little.

"Ry! Eww I don't wanna see my little bro make out!" Sharpay said shocked at ryans actions.

"Ok ok get a room you two!" Jason said grabbing the bottle and spinning it. It landed on Taylor.

"I got a dare for Troy and Talyor" Chad said.

It grew quiet.

"Taylor you and Troy I dare you two to go talk out your problems in the poolhouse" Chad said.

"Please don't" Taylor said.

"Taylor you and Troy know you need to quit it! You two belong together so stop acting so immature and talk it out!" Gabriella said.

Taylor sighed and exited the Jacuzzi and Troy followed. They walked into the empty yet cozy and well decorated poolhouse. It was like a mini house in Chad's backyard.

Taylor sat on the couch not looking at Troy. Troy locked the door not wanting anyone interrupting their talk. He sighed and sat next to Taylor on the couch. Taylor simply got up and sat on the couch across from Troy.

"Oh damn Taylor come on! You know someday we have to settle things out!" Troy said.

"Ok Troy! Talk to me! Tell me about how you cheated with Ashley behind my back when you clearly told me "Taylor I can't come over tonight I'm hanging with the guys theres a big game on tonight"…Taylor yelled.

"Taylor I told you it meant nothing! Im sorry you know I love you!" Troy said.

"Troy save your bullshit. You don't love me. You don't hurt someone you love that's two different opposite actions! Taylor said feeling tears come down her eyes.

"Taylor…..right now..I know your hurt..I know you don't want to talk to me now...but in the end you know it'll make your heart feel better if we work things out and just get back…" Troy started

"Together? Is that what you were going to say? Well no Troy I don't plan on getting back with you. I can't stand the fact the you'll be thinking about your ex girlfriend Ashley while your fucking me! I actually loved you Troy. A lot of guys have broking my heart and I never expected you to be the one to love me and treat me right. But I guess I was wrong…." Taylor said getting up and heading towards the front door.

"Troy why did you lock the fucking door?" Taylor asked.

"Because I'm not done talking to you" Troy said getting up walking towards her. He was so close she could feel his breath on her and she was backed up into the door.

"Taylor you know damn well I love you! And you know I'm not going to let some ex girlfriend of mine take you away from me. You're the best thing that has happened to me.

My parents even love you. Can't you see Taylor we were meant to be, Why can't you see that. Troy asked.

"Troy! You keep telling me your sorry and your not meaning it. You cheated on me Troy. You can't take that back! All the Text messages, the voicemails you standing me up on dates…You didn't love me….Troy what did I have to do? Why did you cheat on me. Was I not smart enough, pretty enough…." Taylor started

"Don't you ever say your not pretty enough or smart enough. Your gorgeous and smart as hell. It was a dub ass mistake for me to cheat on you. Honestly I just was stressed from School, basketball and everything. " Troy said.

"That's no excuse you couldn't tell me "Baby can we talk I'm feeling stress?" instead you run out to go fuck the daylights out that hoe Ashley…how do I know your not going to run out on me again when your feeling "stressed" or whatever? Taylor asked.

"Because you can trust me!" Troy yelled.

"I trusted you and you broke my hurt you asshole!" Taylor said slapping Troy in the face. There was a slight pause. Taylor held her hand in an awkward position because she felt the guilt dripping off that hand. The hand that smacked the one she loved.

"You gotta make things so damn complicated don"t you?!! Troy asked.

"I sure the hell do!" Taylor said

Troy leaned in to kiss her but Taylor pushed him and cursed him but troy didn't give up. he tried again but Taylor refused, but she lost her balance and fall on top of Troy.

"Oh Taylor so aggressive" Troy said

"Fuck you" Taylor huffed

Taylor tried to get up but Troy held his grip on her waist

"Troy!" Talyor yelled out

"Yeah babe say my name" Troy said with a smile

"I hate you!" Taylor said trying to bite his lip when he tried to kiss her.

"Mmmm a little feisty are we tonight?" Troy ask wiggling his eyebrows.

"Your such a jerk" Taylor said with a small laugh

"Was that a laugh?" Troy asked

"Yeah at your face!" Taylor said playfully but trying to remain serious.

"Oh girl you know I'm sexy" Troy said doing his best gay guy voice impression

"Oh turn off" Taylor said

"Mmmm well let me turn you on baby" Troy said

Troy kissed Taylor passionately and surprisingly Taylor kissed him back Troy suggested they move onto the couch. The two continued to kiss on the couch and they both became more aggressive, Troy untied Taylor"s bikini top and they shifted positions to her being at the bottom.

Troy kissed Taylor from her neck to her line of her bikini bottom Troy's tongue worked it's magic on her upper body he whispered in her ear which made Taylor moan a little

"Tay baby I'm gonna fuck you till we can't no more" Troy whispered in Taylor's ear

Troy removed his top and noticed Taylor biting her bottom lip at the sight of his well sculpted abs and she saw him unbuckle his belt and remove his pants leaving him in his boxers.

Troy made sure his hard member was on Taylor's thigh

"See what you do to me baby" Troy said nibbling on her ear

Troy placed his mouth on Taylor's perky nipple Taylor moaned "TROY" in pleasure  
he gave each an equal amount of attention he then untied the sides of her bikini bottom piece and smiled at the sight of her sacred area

"Wet for me already baby?" Troy took his middle and index finger and swiped it across the wettest spot of her pussy Taylor moaned and arched her back she looked at him he winked at her before liking her juices of his fingers making a slight sucking sound

Troy then kissed circles around her inner thighs teasing her sensitive spot Taylor moaned and begged for him to enter her but he refused saying "Not yet babe"

Troy slid his tongue into Taylors warm entrance making her scream out his name she quickly hoped he the gang didn't hear her outside

Troys tongue flickered in and out of her taylors wet pussy

"Mmm taylor I love your pussy its so juicy and flexible" Troy said gently nibbling on her folds

Taylor was in to much pleasure to speak

"Come on baby get up" Troy odered getting off of taylor

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Make me wanna fuck you senseless give ma sexy lapdance"

"But I thought you already wanted to fuck me baby" taylor said with a smile

"You know it"

Taylor made her way over to the radio but not without Troy giving her a smack on the ass since she was totally naked the song "grind on me" by pretty ricky played

Taylor walked slowly over to Troy and started to roll her hips in unbelievable ways she sat on his lap and grinded on him arching her back leaning all the back to give Troy a full view of her pussy. Taylor then got stood back up and bent over with her ass infront of him and Troy hungrily grabbed it.

She turned to face him and moaned "mmm Troy I want you so bad" Taylor said rubbing her pussy closing her eyes Troy closed his eyes feeling him get hard as if he wasn't already. She got on her knees infront of him and started doing a sexy dance on the floor making Troy want to jump on he and fuck her sensless. She stood back up and Troy pulled her onto his lap but Taylor said "Nah uh baby not yet" mimicking him from earlier. "No dammit I need to feel you now!" Troy yelled.

Taylor pulled of his remaining garment which was his boxers and was greeted by his huge member. Taylor had forgotten how huge Troy was. Taylor layed on her back and spread her legs Troy positioned himself and entered Taylor. He slid his dick in and out of Taylor wit a fast pace his speed grew faster.

"Oh fuck Troy!..Fuck me harder!" Taylor moaned gripping his back. Leaning red marks on it. Troy took Taylors legs and placed them on each of his shoulders. You could hear the couch squeaking.

"Shit!" Troy said to himself as he saw what he was doing to Taylor. Her eyes fluttered and she was moaning so much it sounded like a little song. Troy then soon came inside of her but it wasn't over yet.

Taylor straddled him placing his manhood inside of her and started to move. She then started to move faster and added a little bounce to her movement.

"Damn Tay come on…ride me like you mean it" Troy said bitting his lip and slapping Taylor's ass. Taylor kept riding him but leaned back to where her elbows were on the couch.

"You like this dick don't you?" Troy asked. Taylor moaned in reply.

"TROYY!" Taylor screamed as she came. She fell on her back on the couch breathless. Troy layed on top of her and kissed her lips then both of her eyes.

"Good job baby" Troy said.

"Troy..do me a favor" Taylor asked still out of breath.

"Yeah?" Troy asked.

"Never cheat on me again" Taylor said with a smile.

Troy just winked at her and smiled . "I'll never do it again in my life"

"Come on lets get dressed" Troy said.

The two walked out of the poolhouse but with Taylor in Troy's arms bridal style.

"Oh damn you guys that was like an hour!" Sharpay asked.

"OH look who's back guys" Gabi said.

A bunch of ohh's and ahh's were spoken.

"So you two back together?" Chad asked.

Troy looked at Taylor and Taylor looked at the gang then Troy and frowned. The gang frowned too.

"Yes!" Taylor said. Troy smiled and kissed Taylor passionately and the gang clapped and cheered.

Later that night Gabi and Taylor were walking to Gabi's car . Everyone was outside making their way to their cars. Gabi noticed Taylor's walk.

"Uhh Tay your walking quite funny" Gabi said asking.

"Oh I just sprang my ankle going downstairs" Taylor lied.

"Uh huh sure ya did" Gabi said.

"So Tay how did you and Troy work it out?...or do I wanna know?" Gabi asked scared of Taylors answer.

Taylor locked eyes with her renewed Boyfriend Troy Bolton as he stood with Chad on the front porch. He winked at her and smiled and he mouthed" Call me". Taylor smiled.

"Oh we have our ways" Taylor said happily.

"Eww gross" Gabi said.

"Tay what did you say when we first came here?" Gabi asked.

"That I was going to regret coming here" Taylor said.

"And well did you?" Gabi asked.

Taylor looked at Troy through the window and said…

"You know I would be lying if I said I didn't" Taylor said.

They laughed and drove off into the dark. Taylor felt her heart rejoice as she knew she as reunited once again with her man. Troy Bolton.

**How you like it? Too much? Honest reviews!! Love you guys**


End file.
